1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench with thumb activated direction control switch and more particularly pertains to enabling users to easily reverse the operational direction of the ratchet assembly by manipulating the thumb activated switch of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ratchet devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, ratchet devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of tightening and loosening bolts by using the devices in the suggested manner are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No 4,086,829 to Hudgins a speed handle ratchet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,047 to Arnold discloses a reversible ratchet wrench.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,953 to Lin discloses a ratchet screw driver.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,463 to Wannop discloses a ratchet wrench with dual-rotating constant drive handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,561 to Mize discloses a ratchet and gear drive socket wrench handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,001 to Thomasian discloses a reversible ratchet handle for socket wrench.
In this respect, the ratchet wrench with thumb activated direction control switch according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enabling users to easily reverse the operational direction of the ratchet assembly by manipulating the thumb activated switch of the apparatus.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved ratchet wrench with thumb activated direction control switch which can be used for enabling users to easily reverse the operational direction of the ratchet assembly by manipulating the thumb activated switch of the apparatus. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.